Lost STAR - IRON MAN
by xiaochemistryyi123
Summary: She is the lost star in the sky but he is the lonely sky full of stars. One is realistic. Other one is broken beyond repair. Love is not their fortè. But Love happens at Unexpected places with unexpected peoples. Can they survive this love? or is it another untold story? Read Noah & Tony's Story. (This is AN ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER X TONY STARK STORY. )


Chapter 1--

The whole universe is a mystery, very little people have the ability to understand it. You can never defy your destiny. But we decide our destiny by the actions we take today.

Noah Chowokovaski

age 29

University: Kazan Federal University

Subject: Bussienses Manegment

Experiences: Previously worked In Chenchen Associated company as The sub assistant secretary, Moska Glass Fram as Assistant Director.

Referred by Mr. Moska with excellent remarks.

Pepper read the last resume of candidates for the position of sub Assistance Secretary. Due to the new Avenger Tower and of course because of the company her workload got sky high. To relieve her stressload Pepper decided to hire a new person with moral work ethics.

She ringed her Secretary Sasha and loosened her stiff back on the leather Sit. Within 15 minutes Sasha entered the room.

"Yes , Ms.Potts ?" The strawberry blondy asked .

" I selected five candidates for the Position, here's their resume. I would like to personally interview them the day after tomorrow at 11:00 clock , sharp. " Pepper replied almost rotating her chair.

" Yes , Ma'am. I'll inform them."

The quiet noise of closing the door indicated that Pepper is alone now.

She looked at the orange sunset through the glass wall and sighed " Let's go back to work".

Feeling is a fickle thing. Circumstances and Environment has a tremendous effect on it. That was Pepper thoughts before Happy opened the door of the sleek car remarking that She reached home. Home! what a irony.

The malibu mansion is extravagant and sleek , modern , breath-taking and filled with the most brilliant technology available. She lazily walked inside , her hills making noises with the every step she took. She purposefully walked a little louder to make her presence known.

"Tony" Pepper hollered but received no response. She sighed and again walked towards his lab to look at the said man.

We need to talk. Let's be adults. Reciting these words inside her head to give her a boost , she dialed the code and waited impatiently for the door to open.

At the very end of the room , she could the man but his back was turned to her.

Things were scattered around him , there's a decent hole on the one side of the roof . Her blue eyes narrowed in anger seeing the situation inside the room.

" Tony" this time Pepper called a little louder while approaching him. But he stayed that way. She was tired of being ignored, tired of handling the emotional baggage of being called super hero. She just want a normal relationship.

"Tony" Pepper grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him towards her direction.

He hadn't been sleeping these day and she could tell that by the bags formed under his eyes. He is tired so she is.

" We need to talk . Tony. Talk about us."

" What did I do this time? You just got down here. I was here the whole day. "

" That's the problem, Tony. That's the problem. You are ignoring everything. Your company, Me , us ! everyone. You just sit down here whole day and make these stupid suits."

" But these are important. look at this ..." Tony picked a device from the table and tried to show her.

" Enough! I had enough Tony ." Pepper yelled , her face was turned red in anger.

She flopped on the floor " I need a normal relationship. Where everything is normal. I can't handle these emotional baggage anymore Tony. I fed up. " Tears was streaming from her eyes.

There was a long pause.

" You knew nothing is normal with me , Pepper" Tony whispered slowly.

" But I give up."

" Who is it?" Tony asked while tinkering with the scattered things on the table.

" Happy. " came Pepper's reply.

Another silent pause.

" Good for you ,

Well you should go out today." Tony remarked.

Pepper stand up and tried to hold his hand " I ...Tony ... I feel happy With him. He gives me priority, time. Made me feel special. He does all little things with me. All those things made me happy. Tony. ..I..I'm happy and sorry but I'm not sorry." Pepper muttered.

Tony smiled " No need to be sorry. We.. we are not working together. And I'm happy for both of you. Just don't bail out on me. It's difficult to find a secretary of your calibre..."

" Thanks. Mr.Strak " Pepper smiled.

" Hey , no need to be formal ... now go and enjoy." Pepper turned and slowly walked away.

He watched Pepper walk away and through the door then up the stairs and out of sight. He sat there a long time watching the empty space. An unspoken pain in his eyes. He finally moved out of his chair in search of water.

His throat felt like sand paper , dry like desert. He looked everywhere for a bottle but found nothing. He slammed his fist hard on the disk , the pain numbing everything else. Suddenly a long robotic arm extended infront of him ; it held a whiskey bottle. It was DUM-E. Tony took the bottle and gluped two sips. A burning was felt around his throat. He suddenly laughed and pat DUM-E gently " You know what sometimes you have to give up on people . You know why? because they don't care. Even if you care ; they don't...they..don't. "

Tony gripped the bottle tighter. Again started laughing " You won't understand because You are DUM-E. " ...

" You won't...you won't..."

The room was not silent . But Sometimes laughter carried more loneliness.

 ** _Tony and Ofc ( original female character) story with lots of angst._** ** _*Disclaimer: I don't Own Tony or anybody else just Noah and Sasha ..._** ** _First try on Tony because I found him a super complicated person. PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND MORE ._**


End file.
